Its just that dream part 1
Ambers opinion Jason wants to put on a play (Or should i say another play) turns out he knew what the other play was based on (When the frobisher smyths stole the tresure from Tutankahamuns tomb) I workeso hard on that! Anyway this play he wants to be a romantic play and he said i would be perfect for the girl lead! Jeromes opinion Mr.Winkler wants to put on another preduction but this one he want it to be a romantic play, he says i would be the right person for the male lead... yeah right i don't think i would know romantic if it hit me in the face so what though i don't like romance (Exept my feelings for Mara) but if Jason wants it then i will... Reality Jason:(Turns round from the whitebord) Ok class i have got some BIG news! Jerome:Bring on the new girls! Jason:No Jerome, No new girls but...No...(Jerome smiles) Anyway, I have gotten permission from Mr.Sweet for us tpo make a new production! Amber:Whats a preduction? Jason:Amber...It means play Amber:Oh, ok...Yay! Whats this one going to be about? Jason:Well i will need help writing the play but i was thinking we could do a romantic play Alfie:can i help? i'll be really good at the comedy part Jason:Alfie this is not a romantic comedy Alfie:oh Jason;But who else would like to write this? Nina:(Putting her hand up) I will Fabian;I might help aswell jason:Good you two see me after school and i will start thinking about roles Nina:Ok Fabian;great Alfie:Oh common you did not let me but you are letting Fabian do it? jason:Fabian is sensitive you are a clown Alfie:good point Jason:(bell rings) Ok everyone remeber Nina and Fabian after school meet me in the I.T room. Ok? Fabian:ok Nina:Ok (After school at the anubis house) Nina:Ok everyone me and fabian are going to the school to write the play with Mr.Winkler Trudy:ok have fun! (Nina and Fabian leave) (Jerome walks past Amber and hits her arm) Amber:Jerome! Jerome:What princess pushy? Amber:Im not pushy Jerome:But you admit you are a princess? Amber:No...Maybe...Yes....No...Trudy Jeromes making me say stuff! Trudy:Jerome, stop it and apologize for hitting her arm! Jerome:Ok Amber, im sorry, for you being a spoilt little princess who always gets her way Trudy:Jerome! Jerome:Fine sorry! (Walks away) Trudy:im sorry amber thats the best we can get out of him Amber:Im not suprised all boys are the same Trudy:Yes (The next day at the end of drama class) (Bell rings) Jason:So Nina,Fabian and i have finished writing the play after three hours and twenty minuites last night we have come up with the best romantic Play and i have started thinking about parts and i think i've got them so i will tell you indervidually today at somepoint of the day but not now, Ok go to lunch now (Everyone grabs their bags and books and walks out) Jason:(Stops amber from walking out the door) Amber can i talk to you? Amber:Sure Jason:Ok there is a part in the play and its a girl called Olivia which is the main female part in the play do you want to have that part i think you would be perfect because you've had plenty experience with boys Amber:Yes i would love to have the main part! Jason:Great remember you play Olivia and you are the main character and the love intrest of the main male part ok? Amber:great thanks mr winkler (Walks out with a big smile on her face) Nina:Where did you go Amber Amber:Just talking to Mr winkler (Both walk away) (Later at lunch) (Jason walks in and walks over to Jerome) Jason:Jerome, can i speak to you please? Jerome:Yeah sure (Jerome and Jason walk to the corner) Jason:Ok, I have been thinking and i think you woulkd make a great main charcter in the new play since your 'charms' with girls Jerome:Really me playing the main character in the play? Jason:Yes and you have the main male part someone else has the main female part which is your love intrest in the play and your characters name is Lewis Jeorme:Who plays the female part? jason:You will find out tomorrow where we are going to be rehersing the play Jerome;Oh,Ok... is it possibly Mara Jaffray? Jason:Yes someone like that jerome;Good thanks (Walks over to the lunch table and Jason goes) (The next day in drama class) (Everyones talking) (Jason walks in) Jason:Ok everyone (Everyone is quiet) today we will be rehersing the new play we have written, so i have told everyone who plays who so can everyone i've told has parts come up to the front and tell everyone what your parts are Amber can you come up (Amber gets up from her seat and stands at the front of the class) Amber:Ok everyone i play Olivia the main character and the love intrest of Lewis (Jerome stands up) Jerome:What? Amber:im Olivia and im the love intrest of Lewis Jerome:I play Lewis! (Silence) patricia:Dun Dun Dun! Jerome:trixie? (Patricia shruggs and smiles) Amber so we have to be in love? Jason you told me it would be Mara who plays her! Jason:No i told you it was someone like her Amber:HEY i am nothing like Mara! i am so more prettier and stylish then her and i don't have drab hair (Mara looks at her hair) Jason:So you two have to be in love and im not changing it! Amber:How am i supposed to pretend to be in love with him? Jerome:And how am i supposed to pretend to be in love with Her? Jason:Its acting! you two are lucky i have given you the ,main parts anyway! rehersal (gets out the scripts) Ok everyone here are the scripts to the play (Gives them out to everyone) (Later it is the romantic scene for Jerome and Amber) Amber:(acting) Oh Lewis my father says we are not supposed to be together! Jerome:(acting) i know but i have a feeling we are meant to be together! Amber:(acting)i feel that already but my dad doe not think the same Jerome:(Acting) but i love you Olivia Amber:(Acting) i love you two Lewis Jason:And now...kiss Both:What? Jason:look at your script you two need to kiss! Both:NO! IM NOT KISSING HIM/HER! Jason:You need to and if you want to keep the main parts kiss! (Jerome and Amber sigh and turn looking at each other) (Jeorme and Amber look at each other in the eyes and smile) (The two kiss) (The whole class sigh) (The two stop kissing) Jason:well done you two! (claps) (The whole class clapp) (Jerome and Amber look at the class and then back at each other) (The two sit down in the seats) (for the rest of the class the two keep glancing over at each other and smiling) (at the end of class) (Everyone walks out) Alfie:Dude do you have a crush on Amber? Jerome:No! How can you think that? Alfie:Ok if you say so (walk away) (Amber and Patricia are walking with Nina) Nina:So i think a new cuple is coming up in the house! Patricia:yes so true Amber:What? who? Patricia;You and Jerome! Amber:What? No way me and Jeorme do not like each other we hate each other so much! Nina:And as in hate you mean love? Amber:No there is no way me and Jerome would ever go out and its impossible anyway! (At night) Victor:Its 10 o'clock and you know what that means! You have 5 minuites precicely and then i want to hear a pin drop! (Pin drops) (Amber and Nina get ijnto there beds) Amber:Night Nina Nina:Night Amber (Both fall asleep) (In Ambers dream) (Amber is a princess) (The queen comes in) The queen:princess Amber your prince is here to see you Amber:Really? whos my prince? (Jerome comes in as her prince) Amber:Jerome? Jerome:Yes Amber:What are you doing here? Jerome:(Walks up to her) im your prince and we are in love! Amber:Yay! (Jerome and amber almost kiss) (Amber wakes up and she is kissing her pillow) (Ambers eyes widen) Amber:Ah! (Throws pillow) (In Jeromes room) (In Jeromes dream) (Jerome is trying to stop a monster with alfie) Jerome:Alfie! pull that rope we need to save the girl! Alfie:Im pulling! Im pulling! Jerome:Pull harder! (Alfie pulls the rope and the monster falls down) Jerome:Good where is she? Alfie:Shes over there! (Points to a shadow) (Jerome walks over to the shadow of the girl) (The girl is Amber) Jerome:Amber? Amber:Help me Jerome! Jerome:(un-ties her) Here you go Amber:(Both Jerome and Amber get up) Thank you brave worrier Alfie:Hey i helped Jerome:Yeah badly! (Turns back to Amber) Amber:(Nods) now we will kiss and live happily ever after forever! Jerome:Really? (amber nods) Cool (Almost kiss) (Jerome wakes up kissing his pillow) Jerome:Ah! (Throws pillow) Jerome:What just happened? End of part 1 See Part 2